Self feed bits for cutting large diameter holes in wood for pipe, conduit and other applications are known. These types of bits include a shank that has one end adapted to be connected to a chuck of a rotary tool such as a drill or power driver. The opposite end of the shank supports a cutting head having an annular cutting edge. A screw tip is provided for feeding the cutting member into and through the wood. A cutting member is disposed between the cutting edge and the tip. The bit is rotated at high speed such that the teeth score the edge of the hole and the cutting member bores the interior of the hole.
An improved self-feed bit is desired.